prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC20
is the 20th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 17th episode of Glitter Force, and the 409th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "See-U-No-More". Synopsis After another of Majorina's inventions go missing, Miyuki and Akane find themselves suddenly invisible after Candy finds and uses it. Summary Miyuki, Akane, and Candy are walking to school when Candy found a strange-looking camera. She uses it to take a picture of the girls, and suddenly, they disappear. Candy can still hear their voices still and begins to fret, thinking that their voices are a ghost. At this time, Akane looks at a mirror to see they are invisible. Meanwhile, Majorina finds out her special camera was thrown away by Wolfrun, who thought it was trash. She storms off to Earth to retrieve it. At school, the girls try to get their friends for help. Candy has already found Reika, Nao, and Yayoi and claims she heard ghosts after finding the camera. As this is going on, Miyuki and Akane try to get their friends' attention, freaking them out in the process. Then, the group finds sports gear nearby. They put them onto Akane and Miyuki in order to keep an eye on them and avoid causing any trouble, but this puzzles their teachers, who find the girls covered head-to-toe in the gear. Akane explains their getup by saying that they're wearing extra layers because they have colds and they don't want others to get sick. Later, the class plays basketball and Akane removes her gear in order to play. Nao is angered by the unfair advantage that Akane has due to her invisibility, and Akane teases her over it. Unfortunately, the girls later realize they are unable to hand in their homework despite being present and having it. This is because their homework was caught in the photo, meaning that it turned invisible along with Miyuki and Akane. In art class, Miyuki and Akane remove their headgear due to getting really warm. This freaks Nao out, as they appear to be headless. Yayoi tries to help them by drawing masks with their faces on them and putting on straw hats. However, a strong breeze blows off their hats, and the teacher sees through to the back of their masks, which scares her. Meanwhile, Majorina finds her camera at the police station and uses it on herself. Candy happens to witness this and quickly locates the girls to warn them. By this point, Majorina is at the park creating trouble, with Akane and Miyuki being the only ones who can see her. She casts a Bad End spell on the people in the park and uses the camera on Miyuki and Akane, returning them back to normal. However, this means that Miyuki and Akane can no longer see Majorina, and she begins to play pranks on them. After having satisfied herself, she creates a blue-nosed Akanbe from a jack-in-the-box and uses her camera on it. The girls transform to fight, but since the Akanbe is invisible, it suddenly ambushes them. They struggle until Cure Beauty gets the idea to use Beauty Blizzard on the sky, creating snowfall. Snow coats the top of the Akanbe, enabling the girls to see it. Cure Sunny begins fighting the Akanbe and knocks it back into Majorina, damaging the camera. With this opportunity, the girls use Rainbow Healing to defeat it. Things return to normal and Majorina retreats. Then, it's shown that Joker was watching the whole fight. He decides to keep an eye on Candy before taking off. A while later, Candy shows the girls that she found a brand new camera. She takes a picture of Akane and Miyuki, and it turns them invisible again. It turns out that Majorina created a back-up invisibility camera, which Wolfrun also threw out. As Candy runs away to avoid getting in trouble, the other three inform Miyuki and Akane that they are invisible yet again, and the episode ends with them getting very upset. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Wolfrun *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *The Policeman Trivia * In the dub, the ending song Believe in You debuts, replacing the previous ending theme, All Stars. * The dub also reveals that the Glitter Force most likely lives in New Jersey, as the policeman asks Brooha (Majorina) if the Shadow Realm (Bad End Kingdom) is near Newark, a city in New Jersey.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newark,_New_Jersey Edits in Glitter Force * Several shots are removed in the dub, including: ** Miyuki and Akane dancing around in front of the mirror, trying to get themselves to appear in it ** Miyuki and Akane's reaction as they realize that their homework became invisible ** A shot of kids playing at the park ** Akane's reaction to Majorina kneeing her from behind * Majorina/Brooha's camera, originally called the Become-Invisible (Mienakuna~ru), is renamed the See-U-No-More, providing the English episode title. * When the teacher is suspicious of Emily (Miyuki) and Kelsey (Akane) wearing sports gear, Kelsey says that they're wearing extra layers so they don't get a cold. In the original version, Akane says that they're wearing so many layers because they have a cold and they don't want others to get it. * Two clips of an invisible Majorina/Brooha wreaking havoc at the park are swapped in the dub. In the original, Majorina steals a man's drink and then freaks out a girl by using a swing-set next to her; in Glitter Force, Brooha uses the swing-set before stealing the drink. Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes